A service provider may provide different service levels to customers. The service level of a customer may be expressed in terms of a maximum bandwidth available to the customer. Customers may have customer premises equipment (CPE) devices that establish local area networks that enable multiple devices to use available bandwidth. Devices coupled to a local area network (LAN) may communicate by wired connections, wireless connections, or both. Some activities performed by devices of the LAN may be bandwidth intensive activities. For example streaming video (e.g., standard definition video and high definition video) to a television or display of a computing device may be a bandwidth intensive activity. A connection to a CPE device of a customer by a networked device may provide an unsatisfactory experience for a customer when the one or more bandwidth intensive activities are occurring even though the service level of the customer is sufficient to support the one or more bandwidth intensive activities.